


say the word and walls will crumble

by LynxusNaturae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Balcony Scene, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Roxas is sorta there??, Short One Shot, Soriku - Freeform, i missed last week’s soriku hype but still, take my small offering, this is the only trope I care about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxusNaturae/pseuds/LynxusNaturae
Summary: The ocean is nowhere in sight, but Sora is still at home.





	say the word and walls will crumble

Feet dangling over the edge, Sora and Riku perched on the balcony railing in Disney Castle, overlooking the vast expanse of pristine gardens as the sun set. The air was was cool as it ruffled through their hair, proof that winter would soon be upon them in this world. Riku had his head tilted back, eyes skyward, his posture unusually relaxed; Sora was watching Lea and Kairi finish training for the day, calling back their keyblades and switching them for broomsticks to clear up the handful of porcelain plant pots they’d accidentally shattered while sparring. Birds were retreating into the trees to roost, the last whispers of birdsong petering out into the night.

Soon, Riku’s eyes were on Sora, and he nudged the boy’s hand slightly with his to snap him out of his daze. After a moment, Sora made a short noise of acknowledgement, not taking his eyes from the ground but entwining his fingers with Riku’s, shifting his weight onto the silver-haired teen’s shoulder.

It amazed Sora how, even worlds away from their home on Destiny Islands - worlds away from the gentle lapping of the ocean on their feet and seagulls crowing and flapping overhead - Riku still carried the salty-sweet scent of the ocean. It was sharp, but not intrusive; it was always there, in the background of Sora’s mind, and he couldn’t imagine anything he was fonder of apart from Riku himself.

“Is there something on your mind?” Riku asked in a hushed voice, as if he didn’t want to disturb the growing silence around them.

The brown-haired boy let out a vague hum, still not looking at his companion. “I overheard that you were going on a mission with the King tomorrow.”

“You did?” Riku raised his eyebrows. “I thought Mickey lectured you about eavesdropping at the door just last week.”

Sora shrugged. “Yeah, but I always feel like I’m missing out on stuff.”

Riku grunted. “Trust me, you’re not. You’d find tomorrow’s mission boring, anyway. We’re not planning on fighting anything.”

“Oh. Is it Master stuff?” 

“Just Master stuff.” Riku clarified, trying to make it sound as mundane as possible; he hated leaving Sora out of missions, but he trusted the Yen Sid and the King’s judgement. “It’s only for a couple of days. We’ll be back before you know it.”

Seeming slightly more content, Sora wiggled his way closer to the other boy, head-butting Riku’s arm like a persistent cat until he’d wrapped it around him. “I guess I’ll train with Kairi while you’re away. I heard Lea wants to visit Radiant Garden, so now may be a good time.”

“Good idea; we can drop him off on the way to where we’re going.” Riku agreed. “Kairi will probably enjoy not having to put up with the mink for a few days.”

“Aww, Riku! Don’t call him that - you know he’s trying his best to fit in.” Sora leapt to their newest team member’s defence, the Roxas within stirring slightly.

Riku chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. Doesn’t mean that I have to like the guy, though.” 

“I think Roxas wants to push you off the balcony.” Sora warned with a grin, finally meeting his boyfriend’s gaze.

Tightening his grip around Sora’s shoulders, he tucked the shorter boy’s head under his chin. “Bold of him to assume that would make me appreciate the weasel any more.”

“Oh, shush.” Sora mumbled into the collar of his boyfriend’s jacket, clearly getting bored of their conversation as his eyelids drooped slightly. Even Riku could feel tiredness creeping through his limbs, and he knew that rest was important for the mission tomorrow; even if he wanted to stay out all night, his beloved Sora at his side, he knew the war would have to take priority at that moment.

“Don’t fall asleep, idiot.” Riku rolled his eyes as he ruffled Sora’s soft, spiked hair to stir the drowsy boy, hoping his excuse would work. “You’ll fall off, y’know.”

“Nah - I’m safe with you here.” He mumbled, his voice warm but slightly slurred. “I trust you more than anyone.”

“Sap.” Riku groaned, finally finding the energy to extract himself from Sora’s grip and pick the boy up in his arms - he was considerably heavier than the he’d been expecting, making Riku huff in surprise. “Now, we’re gonna go eat with the others, and then you can sleep. Can you wait til’ then?”

Sora grumbled, looking back out at the darkening expanse of sky somewhat wistfully, but nodded slightly. “Fine - but you’re carrying me.”

“Trust you to make an entrance.” Riku commented sarcastically, but his tone full of fondness, and he didn’t protest as they turned their backs to the sunset and returned to the warmth of the castle walls.

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta missed most of Soriku week but uh. I wrote this through tears at 5am listening to the full version of Don’t Think Twice and it’s unedited so don’t judge its quality too much haha 
> 
> I never write pure fluff and it’s refreshing tbh. This was a nice break from my emo Lea oneshot I’m working on anyways.
> 
> And the title is a line from Don’t Think Twice, if ya’ll haven’t noticed already bc wow that song really yells Soriku from the rooftops. Good, pure boys. Pls look after them, Nomura-


End file.
